greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Greeny Phatom Kart
|image = Nintendo 64= |-| Playstation 2= |-| Greeny Arcade= |-| Dreamcast= |-| Game Boy Color= |-| Gamecube= |-| Xbox= |caption = The cover art |developer = "Balls" (N64, PS2, DC, Greeny Arcade, Season 2 onwards, Season eleven, Wybcotted Greeny Arcade, Nitendo Switch Plug N' Play, GBC, GameCube, Xbox) Slik Games South (FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone) Ace Ltd. (Java ME) |publisher = Fox Interactive and Sony Wonder (N64, PS2, DC, Greeny Arcade, Plug N' Play, GBC, GameCube, Xbox) THQ (FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone Java ME) |distributor = |director = |designer = |producer = |programmers = |artist = |writer = Robert Stainton |composer = Christopher Tyng |engine = GeoBob Engine 2 (N64, PS2, DC, Greeny Arcade, Plug N' Play, GBC, GameCube, Xbox) GeoBob Engine 4 (FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone) |picture format = |resolution = |platforms = Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, The Elly Station, Dreamcast, Greeny Arcade, Plug 'N Play TV Games, Game Boy Color, GameCube, Xbox, FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone,Java ME |released = '''Nintendo 64 PlayStation 2 Dreamcast Greeny Arcade Plug 'N Play TV Games Game Boy Color GameCube Xbox FireOS, Android, iOS, Windows Phone December 3, 2014 Java ME |genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |CPU = |sound = |display = }} 'Greeny Phatom Kart '''is a racing game based on Greeny Phatom, and released between 2000 and 2001. It was developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive and Sony Wonder for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, Sega Dreamcast, Greeny Arcade, Plug 'N Play TV Games, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, and Game Boy Color in 2000, while the 2001 version was released for the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox. A Game Boy Advance port was planned, but it was cancelled. That port's prototype was sold on eBay and is now owned by Laser Pikachus. It was released in 2000 in North America and Europe and in 2001 in Japan. The ports for FireOS, Android, Windows Phone and iOS were developed by Slik Games South and published under (briefly) "Balls" LLC's owner Apple Entertainment, Inc's THQ label in 2014. Gameplay The player character must race around the track with 7 other ''Greeny Phatom characters. There are four places in the cup, and the player must either be in any of the four places to win. The player must cross four "checkpoints" placed across the level in order. The regular order is number order (1-2-3-4), but the checkpoints differ in each track; an example is Logoville, each checkpoint represents a logo (Viacom, PBS Kids, Screen Gems and BND). Power-ups are each in 5 different colored blocks (red, yellow, blue, green and purple). Playable characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Geo * Michael *Dr. *Gree Guy *Dr. PBS *Green Bob *Dr. Clown *Santed Sailor *Lucas *Scratchy *Little Guy 2 Unlockable characters *Dr. Beanclownson (unlockable when you win 2 races) *Gittle Luy (unlockable when you click on the letters "M" and "E" on the title screen) * Lampy (unlockable when you are placed 1st place) *Pacman (unlockable when you win 5 races) *Television Twins (unlockable when you win 10 races) *Little Guy 3 (unlockable when you win 25 races) *Little Girl (unlockable when you click on the letters "K" and "T" on the title screen) *Moctor (unlockable when you click on the letters "M", "O", "K", "T", "E", and "R" on the title screen) *V-Guy (unlockable when you race on Logoville for the first time) *Dash and Dot (unlockable after playing as Viacom on Logoville) *S-Guy (unlockable after playing as either Viacom or Dash and Dot on 3 races) *Gangster Sailor (unlockable when you avoid the train in the Amusement park) *Beanson (unlockable when you play as Dr. Beanson 3 times) *Pube Beanson (unlockable after racing as Beanson 6 times or Dr. Beanson on Logoville once) *Bob Beanson (unlockable after playing a battle mode as Beanson/Pube Beanson/Dr. Beanson *Sergente Beanson (unlockable after racing as Beanson/Pube Beanson/Bob Beanson/Dr. Beanson at least twice *Earthy (unlockable when you play as Little Guy 3 times) *Gree Girl (unlockable when you play as Little Girl 3 times) *Evil Barney (unlockable when you play as Scratch Cat 12 times) *Little Guy 5 (unlockable when you play as Little Guy 16 times) *Little Guy 12 (unlockable when you click the letters "K", "E", And "F", on the title screen) *Little Girl 2 (unlockable when you race on the Amusement park for the first time) *Little Girl 3 (unlockable when you click the letters "G", "E", and "K" on the title screen) Cups The "Little Guy Forevers" Cup This cup has the following courses: *Greetopia *The Amusement Park *Beach Park *Universal Studios The "Wacky O's" Cup This cup has the following courses: * Micheal's House *Pacman's Maze *The World of Scratchy *Logoville The "Geo O's" Cup This cup has the following courses: *Geo's World, Inc. *123 Greeny Phatom *Geoshea World *Bananaland The Doink O's Cup *Phatom District Mall *Gree Guy's Lair *Pizza Land *Keithy's House Unlockable cups Most of the unlockable cups are real-life tracks or imaginary tracks Down n' Dirty Cup *Eldora Speedway *DuQuoin State Fairgrounds Racetrack *Churchill Downs *Crandon International Off-Road Raceway Forests and Parks Cup *Yellowstone National Park *Duke Forest *Death Valley National Park *Central Park Speedways of the World Cup *Daytona International Speedway *Cleveland Burke Lakefront Airport *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Circuit de Monaco Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection In May 2015, Night Dive Studios, Stainton Enterprises and OK Labs announced a re-mastered game collection, that is available in Steam, Gog.com Galaxy, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U and Xbox 360. Category:Video Games Category:Article stubs Category:Non-canon Category:Windows Phone games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Kindle Fire games Category:Java ME games Category:Original XBOX games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Plug n Play TV games Category:Greeny Arcade games Category:Dreamcast games Category:PS2 games Category:Cancelled Windows games Category:Cancelled GBA games Category:Cancelled PS1 games Category:N64 games Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia